


Pride and Joy

by threerings



Series: Strangers To Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Yuuri's Confidence Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Date Night, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Season and Fancy Dinner and Soft Boys, M/M, Rimming, Sappy Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: A short and sweet Coda to Beautiful and New: On their last night in Sapporo, Victor insists on taking Yuuri out to dinner.





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I originally wanted to include in "Beautiful and New" but I just didn't have room/time. So you get this.

“Let’s go out tonight,” said Victor. Yuuri gulped air into his lungs, trying to even out his breathing. He turned to look at his boyfriend where he lay next to him in their hotel bed.

“What happened to nothing but sex and room service?” he managed to get out between breaths. 

“I’m tired of room service.” Victor’s face glistened with perspiration in the late morning light coming through the sheer curtains. 

“But not of sex, I hope?” asked Yuuri with a laugh. 

“Definitely, definitely not of sex. Even though we’ve had...a _lot_ of it in the last three days.” Yuuri couldn’t help his smile in response. “I think this is the most sex I’ve ever had in such a short period of time,” mused Victor.

“You think,” he repeated dryly. “This is more sex than I’ve ever had _in my life_ before.” Victor looked at him with a delighted expression. Then he rolled himself on top of Yuuri, propped up on his elbows to look down at him.

“Well, quality is more important than quantity. And this is the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” Yuuri’s mouth fell open. He blinked, completely unable to form a response. He turned away from Victor’s sparkling eyes and looked to the side. 

“You...don’t have to say that,” he mumbled, cheeks burning. It was very Victor to give him that kind of compliment. It seemed as if Victor had a direct insight into Yuuri’s secret fantasies and knew how much he’d imagined Victor praising him: his skating, his looks, and now his sexual performance. But Yuuri always felt as if those compliments tarnished Victor a little. He couldn’t bring himself to believe they were completely true. Victor exaggerated, that was all. He was a nice guy and he wanted to make Yuuri feel good, so he gave him these outrageous compliments. 

This one was going too far. Yuuri knew how inexperienced he was in bed. He had a handful of past partners, but they had all been one night stands. He’d never gotten to practice any technique before, never even stuck around to get feedback. He knew he wasn’t anything like as good as Victor. Victor could do things with his mouth and tongue...well. Yuuri tried. He loved having sex with Victor, treasured every moan and gasp and cry he wrung from his lover. But he couldn’t imagine any world where he was the best lover Victor had ever had. 

“Yuuri?” Victor used a finger under his chin to make Yuuri turn back and look at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just...I wish you wouldn’t...do that.” Yuuri’s whole face was on fire and he couldn’t meet Victor’s eyes. 

“Do what?” asked Victor with some alarm. 

Yuuri shook his head slightly. “Say...those kind of things.” He squirmed a bit, as if trying to sink deeper into the pillow and farther from Victor. Victor must have sensed his discomfort with their proximity because he lifted himself to one side, taking his weight off him. Yuuri scooted to the side a little, trying not to look like he was obviously fleeing. 

“I don’t understand, _dorogoy_ , what are you talking about?” Victor’s brows were drawn together in concern. Yuuri cursed himself for ruining a perfectly good afterglow. He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he said through his fingers. “Just forget I said anything.”

“Yuuri, that’s not going to work, and you know it,” said Victor, exasperated. “What did I say, that this is the best sex I’ve ever had? What’s wrong with that?”

Yuuri sighed heavily. “It...it’s not...I mean...” He took a deep breath. “Look, I know it’s not really true, ok, so I wish you wouldn’t say it.” Victor looked at him open-mouthed. 

“You think I’m lying?” he asked, offended. Yuuri felt tears threaten behind his eyes and clenched his jaw to try to hold them off.

“I think you’re trying to be nice, but you’re...exaggerating.” A few seconds of heavy silence fell between them.

“What,” began Victor carefully, “makes you think that?” Yuuri lifted his hands helplessly.

“Because...because I know you have to have been with better lovers than me, ok? Because I’m not that experienced and I _know_ I’m not that good. I barely know what I’m doing.” Yuuri risked a glance at his boyfriend. Victor’s lips were pressed together in an expression of restrained anger. Yuuri looked away, toward the window. 

He heard Victor sigh. “Yuuri, I wasn’t lying. Or exaggerating. I...I’m a little hurt you think I am.” Victor moved closer to Yuuri’s side, but Yuuri still kept his face turned away. “Don’t you think it’s been good?” asked Victor in a small voice.

Yuuri’s heart thumped sickeningly. He turned to Victor in alarm. “Of course!” Victor’s hand rose quickly, cupping Yuuri’s face as if to keep him from retreating again. 

“Then why would it be any different for me?” Yuuri frowned. There was every difference. He wasn’t _Victor Nikiforov._

“You...you...” But Yuuri gave up in defeat. He let the tension drain from him and collapsed his head onto Victor’s chest, burying his face into his lover’s neck. Victor’s arms closed around him, one hand stoking up and down Yuuri’s naked back. Nothing about this entire relationship made any sense to Yuuri, not really. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of, but it still didn’t feel real. No matter how many times he kissed Victor, got as close to Victor as two people could go, it didn’t stop feeling like a fantasy. The only way he knew how to keep the dream from ending was to float along in Victor’s wake and try to keep his head above water.

“Yuuri,” said Victor gently. “It’s not about experience, or even skill. It’s about how you make me feel. And you make me feel _amazing._ ” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut tight but couldn’t suppress the noise he made at those words. 

He lifted his head and looked at Victor. All he could see was sincerity and affection. He buried his face back into Victor’s neck because otherwise he was going to start crying. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into his skin. 

“No,” said Victor. “Don’t be sorry. You just need to trust me, Yuuri. I mean what I say.” 

“It’s hard,” he said. “You say such hard to believe things sometimes.” 

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair. “Oh, Yuuri.” 

They held onto each other for several minutes, not speaking, just breathing together. Yuuri took in the scent of Victor’s skin greedily. He tried to impress the scent of him on his memory because he knew eventually they would be apart again and he’d wish he could smell him. Victor’s scent was difficult to pin down and consisted of citrus from his toiletries, along with something slightly musky, and then some indefinable scent that was simply him. And sex, of course. So much of his time with Victor had been spent naked in bed that he naturally associated him with the scents of sex.

“Hmm, better?” asked Victor finally. Yuuri nodded sheepishly and sat up. Victor watched him intently for several more seconds, then sat up straighter as well. “As I was saying…let’s go out for dinner. It’s our last night here.” 

“If you want,” Yuuri agreed without arguing this time. 

“Do you know any good place in town?”

Yuuri shrugged. “There’s a whole street of ramen shops I’ve been to before,” he offered skeptically. 

“I want to go somewhere special,” replied Victor. “Someplace romantic.” 

“Mmm, then I don’t really know. I’ve only been here for competitions.” Yuuri paused, remembering something he’d heard at last year’s event. “Hold on, I might have an idea,” he said. He reached for his phone on the bedside table and typed in some search terms. Victor leaned over to try to see his screen, but the text was in Japanese. “Uh-uh,” Yuuri said with a grin, turning the screen away. “I’ve got an idea, but no peeking.” 

“Yuu-rii,” whined Victor, but he held firm. He turned to sit facing Victor cross-legged while he poked around a little more on the site. He smiled as he set his phone down, satisfied with his choice. “Where are we going?” asked Victor immediately.

“Oh my god, you’re like a five year old!” Yuuri tried to hold a stern face but he was laughing too much. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” 

~~~~~

A few hours later Yuuri led Victor off the subway and into the twilit streets. The temperature was cold, but the weather was clear, without much wind. Snow lay in dingy heaps along the curbs and as a light covering over the landscaping in front of the buildings they passed. There was a decent amount of foot traffic on the streets, though few people walked as leisurely as they did, most scurrying to get back inside. Yuuri was grateful for his thick coat but Victor seemed not to notice the cold. He was talking animatedly, telling a story from his junior days that involved an illicit bottle of vodka and a bunch of sick Russian skaters. Yuuri divided his attention between Victor’s story and the streets around them to keep them from getting lost. 

It wasn’t difficult to find their destination. “Here we are,” he announced as they turned into the red brick paved plaza of Akarenga Terrace. On the far end was the historical Meiji-era government building and across from them was a square, modern building made mostly of large glass panels. The plaza was lined with trees, their branches bare but covered in Christmas lights. Blue, green, and purple lights glowed, making the urban space look nearly magical. 

Yuuri looked at Victor’s face and saw his eyes were wide with appreciation. “Wow!” he said. “How pretty!” 

“I thought you might like it,” Yuuri replied with a smile. Victor was pulling his phone from his pocket to take a picture. He snapped several of the trees, then waved at Yuuri.

“Go stand over there, let me get one of you.” 

“That’s…not necessary,” Yuuri replied, face burning. 

“Yuuri, I don’t have any pictures of you! Come on, just for me.” Yuuri couldn’t refuse Victor when he was really trying to convince him of something. So he stood in the middle of the rows of trees and let Victor take his picture. Once Victor was finally satisfied with the results, Yuuri led him into the modern glass-clad building. 

“Where are we eating?” asked Victor eagerly. 

“Well, actually, I don’t know,” said Yuuri. “There’s a bunch of places in here with all kinds of food, so I thought we could see what looks good.” The interior of the building was open, with more glass paneling everywhere and wooden minimalist furniture. There were an assortment of shopfronts and several restaurants to choose from. Victor and Yuuri strolled, eyeing their options. It was a Tuesdat night so there wasn’t a crowd, although the restaurants looked busy. They passed several casual food options which Victor rejected as not date-like enough. 

“What’s that one?” Victor asked, pulling Yuuri over to look at a menu posted outside the restaurant.

“It’s…tongue. Beef tongue.”

“What? That’s it?”

“Apparently. It’s their specialty, it says.” Victor looked skeptical, so they kept walking. There were several bars and a sushi restaurant. One restaurant looked nice but there was already a line of people outside waiting to get in. Yuuri vetoed that one because he was too hungry to wait. Finally they came to a French wine bar that said it focused on local food products. Victor declared they’d found the right place and Yuuri was happy to agree until he saw the prices. “It’s, umm, a little expensive,” he pointed out.

“It’s my treat,” said Victor and Yuuri winced, hating how often he had to rely on Victor to pay for things. “It was my idea to come out, after all.”

“But I chose the place,” he objected.

“No, you didn’t,” said Victor. “You chose the _location_ but I chose the place. So I pay. Besides, I want to take my boyfriend out for a romantic meal.” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to argue with that, so he ducked his head in acquiescence.

Victor insisted on ordering a bottle of wine, and after a token protest Yuuri let him choose it. For their food, he helped translate parts of the menu as necessary, but relied on Victor’s guidance as to what to order as well. Victor had visited France many times, not just for competition, and was familiar with most of the dishes. 

They started with a green salad and paté de foie gras served with crackers. Victor pronounced it excellent and Yuuri thought it wasn’t bad. For their main course Yuuri had grilled venison with vegetables while Victor ordered duck confit. The noises he made as he ate it were positively obscene. Then Victor overrode Yuuri’s objections and ordered dessert: a thankfully small but incredibly dense chocolate torte that had Yuuri moaning obscenely. Victor watched him eat it with a rapt expression, forgetting to eat much of it himself. 

“You’re giving me very inappropriate thoughts with those sounds, Yuuri,” he leaned over and whispered in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri couldn’t help either the blush or the stiffening of his cock in his trousers at Victor’s low tone. 

Yuuri very carefully didn’t look at the bill because he didn’t want to deal with the guilt of knowing how much the incredible meal had cost. They left the restaurant and strolled toward the exit. Victor peered with interest into the windows of the shops they passed. He lingered in the doorway of a clothing store until Yuuri caught his hand and laced their fingers together. Victor startled.

“You can go in if you want,” Yuuri offered. Victor looked a bit sheepish but shook his head. 

“No, let’s go,” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. They walked out into the cold night air. The plaza was even more empty of other people than it had been when they arrived. Without discussing it, they strolled under the trees hand in hand, in no hurry to get back to the subway station. Yuuri’s hand which held Victor’s grew gradually colder, until he shivered and pulled it away reluctantly. 

“Cold?” asked Victor. 

Yuuri raised a shoulder in a shrug. “My hand is, without a glove.” 

“That’s no good, let me warm it up,” said Victor, taking Yuuri’s frigid hand in both of his. 

“Your hands are cold, too,” he complained, but then Victor brought his hand close to his face, breathing warm air onto it and kissing it repeatedly. Yuuri blushed, feeling ridiculous and more than a little conspicuous standing in public like this. But there wasn’t a soul in sight so he forced himself to relax. 

Victor finished kissing the surface of his hand, which had brought warmth to his cheeks, at least. Then he guided Yuuri’s hand inside his down jacket to press against the warmth of his chest. Victor’s body seemed to radiate heat, even through his clothing, and Yuuri’s hand warmed quickly. He felt a little awkward, standing there with one hand tucked into Victor’s coat, but it meant they were standing quite close now. Yuuri could see the blue lights from the tree above them reflected in Victor’s eyes. One of Victor’s arms came around his waist and their stance became an embrace. Yuuri wanted Victor to kiss him suddenly. He thought Victor might be thinking similar thoughts, because their faces were angled towards one another, the clouds of their breaths colliding in the chill air between them.

“Come here,” said Victor, voice a little rough. He moved away from Yuuri, but didn’t remove his arm from his waist, merely pulled him along. Victor sat down on the bench under the tree. Yuuri looked down at him, slightly appalled.

“You can’t sit there, in the snow,” he protested. 

“Pretty sure I’m doing it,” said Victor with a crooked grin.

“You’ll get wet and freeze.”

“I’m Russian, I’ll be fine.” Victor cocked his head. “As long as you come here and keep me warm. Don’t worry, you can sit on my lap, I’ll keep you dry.” And he tugged at Yuuri until he relented and let himself be pulled down to sit sideways on Victor’s lap. Victor’s arms encircled him securely. 

Yuuri shivered slightly, not sure if it was an effect of the temperature or the fact that he was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. He’d never done anything like this in public, never had the inclination or opportunity. Part of him felt this was inappropriate and knew he should feel bad about it. But that part was drowned out by the rest of him that felt giddy at the display of affection. He looked down at Victor from his perch, and it reminded him of how it felt to be on top of his lover in bed. The thought sent a bolt of desire through him. He must have shifted because Victor squeezed him and gave a soft exhale. 

Yuuri let go his reservations and bent to kiss Victor. It was a gentle, fairly chaste kiss. His lips tasted of chocolate and his breath like wine. One of Victor’s hands came up to grip the back of Yuuri’s neck. Their lips parted but Yuuri kept his head bent, their foreheads touching as they lingered in the moment. 

“I love you,” said Victor softly. Yuuri smiled. 

“Love you, too,” he replied, only slightly mumbled. “Thanks for dinner. It was a good idea.”

“This was a good idea, to come here,” said Victor. “I love it. You look so beautiful under the lights.” Yuuri felt himself blush, grateful it wouldn’t show in the dark. He blushed far too often around Victor. “I want to get a picture of you like this,” continued Victor, letting go of Yuuri with one hand to dig in his pocket for his phone. 

“Victor!” he protested. “It’s too dark, anyway.” 

“No, I think I can make it work. With the lights from the tree above you, and using the right setting…” Victor tapped on his phone, working to test various camera modes until he made a satisfied noise. “I think this will work. Hopefully.” 

Yuuri shook his head but was smiling anyway. “Let’s take one together,” he said. “We don’t have any pictures together.”

Victor grinned, his mouth forming a heart shape. “Yes.” They pressed close together once more, heads touching as Victor angled his phone out at arms length. He took a bunch of pictures as Yuuri blushed and tried to look as photogenic as possible. He could see the photos were dim and a bit fuzzy, with the lights around them causing blurred spots of color around them. Finally, Victor surprised him with an open-mouthed kiss, hand still extended. Yuuri got caught up in the kiss, moaning softly into his boyfriend’s mouth and trying not to think about the pictures he knew Victor was taking. 

Finally the phone was returned to Victor’s pocket and Victor shifted under Yuuri. “Am I too heavy?” asked Yuuri self-consciously.

“No,” answered Victor, “But this bench is hard, cold, and wet.” 

Yuuri laughed softly. “I won’t say I told you so.”

“Worth it,” replied Victor, eyes sparkling. “I’m starting to think about getting back to the hotel, though. And the bed…” Yuuri grinned back at him.

“You’re right, that bed sounds tempting,” he said. They stood and made their way back into the street. Once they reached the main road, Yuuri pulled away from Victor slightly, letting the arm drop from around his waist. He hoped Victor didn’t mind but he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with public affection.

 

When they got back to their hotel room, they shed their outer layers quickly. Yuuri was still hanging up his coat when Victor wrapped an arm around him from behind and started tugging him backwards toward the bed. Yuuri smiled.

“Eager?” he asked, allowing himself to be maneuvered. 

“Always,” agreed Victor. When they reached the bed he sat on the edge, then pulled Yuuri into his lap, their position almost the same as it had been in the park. “Hmm,” said Victor, his mouth working along the edge of Yuuri’s jaw. “This is much warmer.”

“Yes. And I can do this,” said Yuuri, unbuttoning Victor’s shirt to let his hands slide in and brush Victor’s skin. Victor made an appreciative, hungry noise and then they were kissing, hands sliding over and under clothing. It wasn’t particularly hurried, the way they undressed each other. Victor stopped working on uncovering Yuuri several times to devote all his attention to some particular spot of his skin, kissing and sucking there until Yuuri was gasping and writhing. 

When Yuuri finally opened Victor’s trousers and reached inside he felt the other man’s hard length against his hand. It was that which pushed him over the edge into need. Yuuri pulled away from Victor’s embrace, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. He stood and quickly shed his own trousers and briefs, watching Victor’s eyes lock onto his own jutting erection. As he watched, Victor licked his lips and Yuuri’s imagination jumped to Victor’s lips stretched around his cock, an image he now had no problem conjuring up after the last few days. 

“You’re too clothed,” he said with a nod to Victor’s trousers. Victor nodded, lifting his hips up enough to slide out of his clothes. As soon as he had, Yuuri pounced on him, pushing him down to the mattress and climbing on top of him. He straddled Victor’s hips, their hard lengths brushing against each other. He shifted his hips to intentionally drag them together a couple of times. Victor’s eyelashes fluttered at the feeling. 

“What do you want, _krasavchik_?” asked Victor, stretched out wantonly under Yuuri. 

“Mmm,” said Yuuri, considering. He bent down and captured both Victor’s wrists in his hands, pressing them to the mattress on either side of his head. He kissed Victor, pressing the length of his naked body over the taller man’s. Victor responded enthusiastically, arching up into Yuuri, making happy noises into his mouth. After a time Yuuri pulled away and looked at Victor thoughtfully.

“I want to pleasure you,” he said. “I want to do whatever you want. Is there something you want, Vitya?”

“I…I enjoy everything,” said Victor. Yuuri watched him for a moment.

“But is there anything you want that we _haven’t_ done?” he asked. “Or something you really want right now? Because I really want to give you anything you want.” Victor’s eyes were wide and dilated and he looked lost for a moment. Then his cheeks went a bit pink and his eyes flicked away from Yuuri’s. 

“What?” asked Yuuri, excited by his boyfriend’s reaction. “Tell me.”

“I…it’s not _necessary_ , but I would like it if…” Victor glanced at Yuuri before looking away again. “…if you would…eat my ass?” A flush of warmth went through Yuuri and he knew his cheeks colored. The thought filled him with a mixture of arousal and trepidation. He found the idea somewhat daunting and he’d never dared try it, afraid he might not like doing it. 

Victor made have read the hesitation in his face because he rushed to say, “You don’t have to! It’s fine if you don’t. I just thought, since you asked…”

“Shh,” said Yuuri, holding up a hand to stop the flood of words. “I _do_ want to. I just never have, so…” He lowered himself down to press a kiss to Victor’s lips, moving his hips to drag his cock against Victor’s again. “But I definitely want to try.”

There was a short period of shuffling while they prepared, Yuuri digging through the bag of sex supplies from Phichit for flavored lube and a condom, while Victor readied himself and draped his body over a couple of pillows, ass in the air in a way that made Yuuri bite his lip. He knelt behind him and planted kisses on the taut globes of Victor’s ass, saying an internal prayer of gratitude to the gods of figure skating for letting him be so lucky. He continued to lick and kiss and bite his way around Victor’s backside, enjoying his lover’s reactions. Then he opened the packet of lube and used a finger to spread it between Victor’s cheeks. 

He loved the eager way Victor pressed back into the stimulation, and he eagerly pressed his face close to swipe his tongue across the puckered opening. Victor moaned enthusiastically and that encouraged Yuuri to continue. He guided his actions by the sounds Victor made, soon pressing the tip of his tongue into his body to a strangled cry. When his mouth got tired he switched to a finger, pressing it into Victor. He alternated this way, tongue and finger, then two fingers, until Victor was gasping and shuddering. Yuuri sat back to stretch his neck and pressed his fingers back into his lover. He pressed down till he found the right spot to make Victor sob and he stroked it mercilessly. 

Yuuri’s own arousal was strong, but he’d pushed it to the back of his mind. He thought he could spend hours like this, making Victor moan and gasp and sob in pleasure. He started wondering how long he could really keep it up, and felt a bit disappointed he hadn’t started a timer because he had no idea how long he’d already spent getting Victor to this point. 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped out as he twisted his fingers. 

“Yes?” asked Yuuri casually, working his hand out and back into Victor again. 

Victor bucked as his fingers hit his prostate again. “Need you,” managed Victor in a whine. “In me.”

“Is that what you want?” asked Yuuri, his effort to sound calm and dangerous falling flat under his own eagerness.

“Please, please, please,” begged his lover. A shiver passed through Yuuri at the abandonment in Victor’s tone. 

“Alright,” he said, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the condom. He put it on and slicked himself with the remaining lube, then positioned himself behind Victor. He guided his cock as he pressed forward, groaning as Victor’s body parted and he slipped forward. He was never going to get tired of that feeling, that delicious moment when they both gasped their pleasure aloud as they came together.

He pressed forward slowly, leaning over Victor’s back and pressing kisses against his spine. After a long, slow penetration his forward motion halted and he let his weight come down to rest on Victor. Victor gave a satisfied sigh and wiggled a bit under Yuuri. 

“Is that what you wanted?” whispered Yuuri. 

“Yes,” replied Victor and it was a drawn-out hiss. Yuuri began to rock slowly, not moving from where he lay, keeping his movements small. He closed one hand around Victor’s wrist and reached for the other, pulling it up so he could hold them both as he had when Victor was on his back. Victor moaned under him, moving his hips to encourage Yuuri to increase his pace. But Yuuri wanted to drag this out, wanted to keep Victor moaning and begging for as long as possible. 

The longer Yuuri kept his slow, gentle movements going, the louder Victor got beneath him. He whimpered and whined, occasionally bucking up as if to throw Yuuri off. But Yuuri had the leverage on the taller man, and kept him pressed to the mattress. Soon Victor started begging again.

“Please, please,” he sobbed, head turning from one side to the other, hair in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like this?” asked Yuuri, deliberately angling his thrust against Victor’s prostate, making him shout. Victor’s next words were in Russian, and Yuuri couldn’t make them out. He did pick up his pace slightly, giving Victor several strong thrusts in a row before returning to the more languorous fucking. It was a while before Victor could form words again, and when he did it was only Yuuri’s name, repeated over and over. Yuuri responded with a shower of kisses across Victor’s back. 

Once again Yuuri lost track of how long this went on for. Victor eventually seemed to accept he was at Yuuri’s mercy and stopped begging for more. Instead he just reacted strongly to any variance in Yuuri’s speed or angle or strength of thrust. Yuuri thrilled at it, trying everything he could to wring new sounds from Victor’s throat, or get him to repeat the best ones. 

Finally Yuuri began to lose the ability to hold back, his own body screaming at him to go faster, harder. He released Victor’s wrists to push himself back up to his knees. He heard Victor mumbling something that sounded affirmative, but Yuuri wasn’t sure of the language. He gripped Victor’s hips and started driving into him harder. The broken cries Victor let out at that made Yuuri feel like he’d won Worlds. 

He stopped teasing them both and gave Victor what he wanted, pounding into him until he felt Victor’s body tense up under him. Victor gasped for air as he came, Yuuri doing his best to keep a rhythm as the other man jerked uncontrollably. It was too much for him, though, and he tumbled after Victor, coming as his lover’s body clenched tight around him. 

Both of them trembled and jerked for a long time, setting each other off into shudders with each new twitch. Finally Yuuri rolled off Victor, stripping the condom off and reaching for the tissues to clean themselves up. Victor rolled to his back and sucked in air for a few seconds before finally speaking.

“I don’t want to ever hear you talk about not being good in bed again,” he said, breathing heavily still. Yuuri grinned and shut his eyes for a moment as he blushed. “Because,” continued Victor. “No one has _ever_ fucked me like that, Yuuri.” He forced Yuuri’s chin up so he met his eyes. “I mean it.”

Yuuri shrank a little from the intense gaze and the words. They made his heart sing with pride but also made him want to instinctively deny them. He repressed the urge and turned onto his side to look at Victor. “So you liked it?”

Victor gave a disbelieving laugh. “Liked it? My god, Yuuri. It was exactly what I wanted.” Yuuri’s smile grew.

“I thought you wanted me to go faster,” he said, only slightly teasing.

“Oh, I did, of course I did. I wanted to come. I wanted you to _make_ me come,” Victor clarified. “But you _didn’t_ and it felt _so good._ ” He squirmed in pleasure and pressed close to Yuuri. “You’re amazing. I don’t know how you have so much self-control. I couldn’t have done that.” Yuuri beamed, his face hidden against Victor’s neck. 

“You make me so happy,” Yuuri said in a small voice. Victor clutched him tighter.

“You, too, _krasavchik,_ ” he said, a smile evident in his voice. “You make me happy, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my shortest fics and yet there was so much research involved. [Akarenga Terrace](https://31urban.jp/lng/eng/akarenga.html) is a real place in Sapporo. I loved the Christmas lights as seen in [this picture](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/0d/ad/73/fc/caption.jpg) or [this one.](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GDHUZSVeVVs/maxresdefault.jpg) The tongue restaurant is a real place and so is the French place, though I couldn't find a menu in English, so besides foie gras and venison, I don't know what else they have. I made myself so damn hungry writing this. 
> 
> Since this series has titles from songs, this one is a Stevie Ray Vaughan song, because I'm a Texan after all and the man has a damn bronze statue here.
> 
> Finally, I'm very tentatively starting to work on the next story in this series, but I don't expect it to be ready to be posted for a while. There's a lot of research involved and this series is slow as hell for me to write.
> 
> My Tumblr is [here.](http://kimthreerings.tumblr.com)


End file.
